Nightingale
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Dil discovers one of the most beautiful and yet dangerous things in the realm of nature; thus sparking not only curiosity but love at its best. However, the Nightingale most commonly only sings in the depths of night. Suggestive Content
1. Crazy Kids

**Chapter theme song: 'Crazy Kids' by: Ke$ha **

**Prologue:**

**Lillian**

I stared at myself in the mirror, gazing at my beauty covered in the mask of artificial coloring and glitter. I removed the red tube of lipstick I had stashed in jean pocket, adding a thick layer of red paint to complete my look of pure sin. I fluffed my hair, twisting and pinning my thick piece of yellow hair towards the back of my head to give myself a more…edgy look. I leaned over the bathroom sink, sniffing as I cut two more fine lines on the glassy edge. I wiped away any trails that I may have left from across my face, cleaning up the blood that began to rush down my nose and face with a sanitary napkin I found in one of the dispensers. They were out of tissue.

He called again, asking me for my social security number for some legal documents he needed to have notarized or something. He wanted to have me take back the kids; he growing tired of being a single father since it was cramping his lifestyle with the ladies. He wanted to terminate all of his fatherly responsibility and wanted to put the twins back in my custody. I was still not ready to become a mother and gave my blessings to put the babies up for an open adoption. I have a meeting with my lawyer and a few other people with an adoption agency first thing in the morning so I had no business being out this late at a rundown club getting high. I was already on probation for drug charges and anymore strikes against me would mean a heftier jail sentence than a measly twenty-two hour detainment in a holding cell.

I opened the door, meeting Dil's gaze with mine as he smiled. He wasn't the drug, alcoholic type which is what I liked about him. He was a square, a weird square to say the least, but a square nonetheless. The most Dil ever did was a little pot back in middle-school but even then he did not like it. However, Dil took a more dangerous route; one arguably as close to sniffing cocaine in a HIV infested woman's bathroom in an illegal club. Dil was an underground smuggler of illegal, foreign, and exotic animal parts that he passed off and sold as alien limbs. At first when I had heard he engaged in such a ludicrous black-market lifestyle, I thought he had lost his marbles and had set himself up for inevitable failure; but when I had saw how much money he was bringing in on the weekly basis- let alone how many customers he serviced who were dumb enough to believe that Dil Pickles actually had contact with extraterrestrial life forms- it was mind boggling.

He sipped on his orange juice, smiling. Who goes to a club and orders orange juice is beyond me. "You alright in there?"

I nodded, sniffling. "Had to change my tampon."

His face contorted into pure disgust, gagging slightly. "I did not need to know that at all, Lil."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand to lead him towards the bar to grab myself a drink. I wasn't twenty-one yet by any means but the bartender liked my boobs so I flashed him a little nipple and he let me slide. I ordered a vodka tonic, asking Dil if he wanted something other than that boring orange juice. He declined my offer; saying he rather keep his liver healthy as can be so when he is abducted by our alien brethren, they would use his organs on display. His words, not mine.

"Why do you drink that stuff anyway?" he asked, barely audible over the loud techno music blaring from the speakers. I tipped the bartender a five dollar bill, scribbling my number on a soiled napkin before stamping it wink a wink. I watched as Dil grimaced in the corner of my eye, clutching his juice a little more tightly. I knew Dil Pickles had feelings for me, but I was not about to get into all the drama associated with dating my best friends brother and all his family drama that came with it. Since the night Tommy went off on his dad about DiDi's affair, things haven't been the same.

Stu began working longer hours in the basement, refusing to surface to the real world for days on end as DiDi tried her best to rekindle her marriage with some Dr Lipschitz crap. Last I heard, they were planning some family vacation cruise that was supposed to make distraught families reconnect. Angelica's therapist, Dr. Lyles, had paid for everyone's boarding passes since he was the one hosting the weekend cruise. Phil told me our family and Chuckie's family was also invited since all of our parents are so tight-knit and the family drama that occurs in one family resonates in all three, which- according to him, is toxic in itself.

It kind of explains why DiDi and my mother fell out briefly when I had gotten pregnant. My mother has a history of being emotionally, verbally, and physically abusive; going as far as to slap around my spineless father, punch Phil repeatedly for 'fun', and even fought me tooth and nail when I was pregnant. I don't remember much but when I had broke the news to her that I was expecting, twins nonetheless, she went berserk and started punching me in the face, knocking me down to the floor to kick me in my stomach until I started bleeding. The doctors said it was a miracle my babies survived the incident.

I had spoke of it briefly to Phil, who watched the entire thing in horror, who later told Tommy who blabbed to his folks. Since then, things have been slightly awkward between our families but it was peaceful overall. I didn't complain.

I nursed my drink, dragging Dil to the dance floor. "You dance like a white boy."

"I am white!" he laughed, starting to do the robot after transitioning from the cabbage patch. I shook my head, steadying his movement by grinding my waist against his pelvis. His breath became caught in his throat, his pulse picking up in pace as all the blood from his ears rushed to his loins. I felt him stiffen against my skin-tight jeans, grinning as I placed a single finger underneath his chin to lock his gaze with mine. He leaned in for a kiss but I sideswiped him by turning around to grind against his erection.

I felt him groan, wrapping his arms around me; drink long forgotten as he tossed the plastic cup into the crowd around us. The sprinkler system went off, neon strobe lights beginning to pulsate against my damp skin while his masculine hands trailed up my shirt and into my bra. I reached behind me, clasping my hands around his neck as my hips swayed to the magnetic rhythmic vibrations. I bit my bottom lip, loving the way Dil kissed the nape of my neck with expertly skilled tongue- and I should know. Dil may have only been eighteen, but he sure was no novice in exploring the confines of a woman's anatomy. He was young but quite skilled in the art of lovemaking but was no Casanova like his brother. Instead, Dil would stimulate a woman's mind, rouse her soul, and conquer her body as if he were claiming neophyte America for the first time.

He was quirky, nerdy, odd, yet a gentleman, sweet, highly intelligent, and above all different that the other men that most woman like me were used to. Dylan actually wanted to hear about my tiring day, did not mind massaging my feet, and did not demand nor expect physicality whenever we were together. Yet whenever his innate, manly urges took reign over his disciplined mind, he morphed into this carnivorous creature that was ready to devour me completely; starting with a verbal foreplay that was almost as good as the sex itself.

"You are a piece of work, DeVille." He whispered. "I hope you know that."

I nodded, grinding a little harder against him. A soft groan escaped his parted lips. I tried on numerous occasions to brush Dil away; fear of unintentionally hurting him. But like a loyal puppy dog, Dylan kept coming back and insisting my past did not affect him. When that did not work, I tried telling him that our almost two year age difference would eventually become a problem if we were to ever pursue anything. He responded back with age is just a number and the fact that it was only a dismal number of like two years instead of some large, ridiculous age gap. When that didn't work, I pulled out the big guns and told Dil that I was just too mentally unstable to be in a relationship after all the messed up things I been through my kids' father and the men before that. I even told him about my past drug usage- although he doesn't know I still use- and yet, Dil stayed.

I have no idea what to say or what to do that would get Dil off my high horse and onto someone else's, but I had to admit that the kid was starting to rub off on me and I began looking forward to spending time with him on the regular basis. I was in no way falling for him, I was not about to go down that road again after three heart breaks, an uneasy pregnancy, and seven months of drug rehab; but even I could not deny that there were some small amount of feelings I could not deny for old Pickles here.

I warned him that he was playing with fire..and that he would possibly get burned.

_Those Crazy Kids…_

**A/N: I have been rewatching a lot of AGU lately just to get the character personalities right and I picked up on something in a few of the episodes. Lil seemed kind of turned on by Dil in a few episodes, namely the one where Dil had that alien biopsy tape and Lil seemed to be romantically interested in the fact that he was a technical 'criminal' for stealing the tape. So…yeah…that sparked this pairing and I must admit, I actually like it. All my stories are intertwined to answer a few questions so I did put in a few hidden spoilers. If anyone knows me, you know should I love sequels! Anyhoo, thanks for enjoying my dark twisted fantasies and I am about to upload the next chapter to Opposites Attract. - SP**


	2. Runaway Girl

**WARNING: sexually explicit situations, adult language, suggestive themes, and me not giving a damn if I offend anyone who is not mature enough to handle this kind of material will ensue in this story. Enjoy my dark, twisted fantasies-SP**

**Chapter Theme Song: 'Runaway Girl' by: Drake ft. Colin Monroe**

**Dil**

"Put those dyed paws in that box being shipped to Norway."

"These right here, boss?" some red head kid Maxima just hired yesterday afternoon asked, picking up the pair of lion paws dyed emerald green. I yelled at him and told him to put on some gloves before he ruined the merchandise and that would only make me angry.

I picked some cabbage out of my teeth with the sharpened tip of an elephant's tusk, scanning my route sheet for the next set of orders and where they would be headed. I called out to my assistant, Bridget, and told her to get me some root beer and a box of animal crackers. This was going to be a long night.

I removed my signature skull cap with the old pair of dentures handing on by a thread, tossing it across the room to land on the old sofa my mom had put down here after she had purchased a new one from the semi-annual blowout sale at Ashley's. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I tried to block out the screaming. Jorge and Isaac had grown used to his but the new kid just looked frazzled; I snapping to get his attention to tell him to get back to work before he got too sidetracked. Bridget had scurried down the basement steps with my root beer and half-empty box of animal crackers, almost tripping over the new kid as he lugged his way up the stairs. I dismissed her with a hefty tip, relieving her of the rest of her duties for the evening before she thanked me and disappeared back onto the steps. This time she did trip over the new kid. I think we have to let this one go…

I scanned my text messages, biting into a tiger shaped cookie when my phone vibrated. I grinned, stuffing a handful of crackers into my mouth.

_You alright? "(Lillian, sent: 9:15 pm)_

I responded back that I was hanging in there. Since Tommy and my father got into it a while back, things have been awkward. For starters, Tommy and I weren't as close as we were anymore because he intentionally tore apart our family to make his shitty life much more accommodating. My father filed for divorce and my mother was trying her best to attest the divorce by pleading for marriage counseling as a last resort. Apparently my mother had some affair with another man a few years back that only she and Tommy knew about; causing my brother to rebel against all women and become the biggest man whore since Casanova himself. He came home three days after he and our father got into a really heated argument and tried to casually go up to his room as if nothing had happened. Our father was waiting for him at the foot of his bed, holding an old baby picture of Tommy- the days where everything wasn't so damn complicated and intentions were pure.

Tommy tried to ignore him, going straight for his closet to pack up a few clothes and head towards God knows where; but out father wasn't having it and demanded to know where he had been the past three days. After Tommy wouldn't tell him after ten minutes of playing "good cop bad cop", Stu snapped like one of those debutante ladies in the serial killer television shows and started strangling his own son. My mother came rushing in, yelling at Stu to get his hands off her baby but Stu was in so enraged, he accidentally backhanded her into the closet; trying to get her weight off his neck. I overheard everything from my room, running to the hallway to see Tommy on top of dad giving him a few two punch combos to the face. There was a good amount of bloodshed.

I pulled Tommy off and tried to talk sense into him before he literally killed our father. That's when Tommy yelled out the big secret, saying that he hated mom for what she did to him…to the family and that dad was "The dumbest motherfucker" in the history of the universe to stay with a two-timing slut like mom.

Even I had to admit, that was cold…even for Tommy who, over the years, has grown quite callous. Everyone grew silent, our mother's eyes widened as our father turned to stare at his wife in utter disbelief. He held his nose, trying to stop the bleeding while whispering to her; asking if what Tommy was saying was true. She remained silent for a short while, beginning to weep uncontrollably as she tried to reach out and touch his marred face. She stroked him gently, telling him she loved him repeatedly but he asked again, this time a little stonier than he had liked. She avoided the question a third time, causing Stu to yell out into her face in reincarnated rage. Tears of a broken man began to stream down his face, soaking into the small trails of blood that coursed down his left nostril. There was silence, only the sound of Tommy stuffing all his clothes he had in his drawers into a large duffle bag, racing out his room to slam the front door. We heard him rev up his car engine shortly after and leave for what felt like for good. My mother finally nodded, confirming the alleged affair.

Since then, my brother and I have barely spoken and we even almost came close to fighting a few times when I saw him near his campus. I was applying to Flint and would hopefully get accepted for their fall class and have gone on a few college tours where I have ran into my brother and his frat. Initially, Tommy and I would exchange heated glances and go about our separate ways; but one of his idiotic fraternity brothers yelled out something dealing with our mother being a slut that sent me on the verge of being hauled off in a paddy wagon. From what I hear from Lil, even he and Chuckie fell out over something to do with Kimi but I was not sure on all the details. What I knew for certain was the things would never be the same between me and my brother. I was fine with that.

_Yeah, I'm alright gorgeous. Want to come over? (Sent: 9:17 pm)_

I grabbed another handful of crackers before my phone vibrated again. I smiled, bolting out of my seat to head upstairs.

_Down the street. (Lilian, sent: 9:17 pm)_

I grabbed my sweatshirt from out of the hall closet before placing the hood over my head. It was kind of cool tonight and the last thing I wanted was to have another cold. My immune system was barely fully recovered from the previous one I had. Malcolm, my second in command, came strolling out of my kitchen with a grilled cheese sandwich and a wide smile; asking me if I was going to get more parts from our dealer. I told him I had someone coming over and to hold the fort down until I got back in a few hours. He nodded, taking a greedy bite out of the sandwich before disappearing into the basement. I took out my cell for the last time, glancing at the clock before I heard Lil's car horn out front.

I peered through my living room window to see her temporarily parked on the curb of my driveway, windshield wipers grazing softly against the small drizzle that pelted the hard glass. I grinned, popping in a quick breath mint before running through the small droplets of water and into the passenger side of her car. I slammed the door hard, turning to watch her fix her lazy pony tail in her rearview mirror. I began to say something but she cut me off with a brisk kiss.

"What was that for?" I whispered, disappointed she pulled away so quickly.

She put the gar in gear, giggling softly as she drove to a red light up the street. I removed my hood, shaking excess water from my hair. "You complaining, Pickles?"

"No, just curious is all." I flashed a warm smile. "Where we headed?"

She shrugged, popping her gum. If I didn't know her any better I wouldn't have known it was strawberry flavored. "You hungry?" I shrugged. I could eat. "I was thinking some drive thru place. I'm starved."

I glanced around her car, my eyes catching sight of a small overnight back nestled on the back floor. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow, curious to know what was inside. I knew it could not have been alien body parts or the body of a preserved murder victim so it had to be clothing of the sorts. Was she going anywhere and not telling me? "What's in the bag?" She acted as if she didn't hear me, changing subject by asking if I preferred cheeseburgers or Chinese takeout but I cut her off by asking again.

She sighed. "Why are you all in my business, huh?" she smacked her lips, popping her gum. "Stay in a child's place, will you!?"

"You're only a year and some months older than me, Lil." I spat with venom. I hated when she brought up our age difference as if it meant something. "If you didn't want to tell me, that's all you had to say."

"Then fine, I don't want to tell you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The drive was quiet to the fast food drive thru Lillian had chosen. We chose some quick Mexican place people only go to late in the evening after a long night of smoking up the munchies. She ordered this fiesta box filled to the brim with tacos and fake burritos with a fried apple pie, asking me if I wanted anything. I declined her offer, shuffling through my pocket to retrieve my phone. I scanned through my contacts to message Braylin, knowing she would be up this late. I was irritated and hated when Lillian spazed out like that. It was moments like these where it made me realize, yet again, we were not a couple.

She thanked some acne ridden Irish kid for her food before pulling into the parking lot, putting her car in park before shutting it off. She kept the battery running to plug in her music player and to play some music. The smell of burnt cheese, spicy beef, and processed chicken wafted through the car and made me grow hungry. I was beginning to unbuckle myself to get me my own meal before she handed me a chicken burrito.

"What's this?" I asked dumbly.

She rolled her eyes, increasing the volume of her stereo to some song she had downloaded off the internet the other day. It was by this English girl, Natalia, Lillian had discovered one night after watching a few online videos in boredom. "Your food; I couldn't eat and you not eat with me, dork."

"The way you just snapped at me, I figured you would."

She sighed, closing the wrapping of her taco. "I'm sorry, Dil. I'm just a lot of emotions right now."

I set my dinner on the dashboard, reaching towards her stereo to turn down the volume. "You know you can talk to me, Lil."

"Maybe it's hard." She huffed, biting into her food. She looked so cute when she was frustrated. I gazed at her, admiring her full cheeks, rosey blush, and sparkling eyes as they shimmered underneath the glare from the neon sign. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, she blushing. "What was that for?"

"You complaining, Deville?" I retorted back with a grin, taking one of the unopened bottle waters she had in her cup holder, uncapping it before taking a small swig. "Now what's wrong?"

It took a while for her to answer, she fiddling with the paper of her meal. I sat quietly, waiting for her to warm up to me. "I'm just angry at myself. I'm a terrible mother."

It instantly hit me. Today was the day Lillian had signed over her twins to a family through an open adoption. Since she and her twins' father lived in different states, the entire procedure happened via video chat with everything legalized and written in stone in the presence of a judge. I had tried calling Lil after it was all over to check on her but she had turned off her phone all day to be by herself. I was surprised to hear from her at all today.

My heart truly did bleed for Lillian. As much drama that was happening at my home, Lillian had bigger things to deal with than hearing me ramble about a possible divorce with my folks. Although it was emotionally unsettling to me to see the only family I have known since birth slowly become torn apart by a Pickles family secret, Lillian had just signed over her own flesh and blood to a couple she barely knew. All she knew about them were that they were extremely well-off, lived in New York, owned a Dalmatian, and skied in the Alps during Christmas. To Lillian, they could provide a much better life to her babies than she ever could; not just financially but emotionally as well. Children did not care about money, just the time their parents could give them during those cold nights alone. Lillian had nothing to offer and it was best to give her babies to someone who did.

I remained silent, watching silent tears cascade down her flushed face and onto the wrapper. I grabbed her hands, kissing them lightly before placing a gentle, non-threatening finger underneath her chin to raise her wilted gaze towards mine. "Lillian, you made the right choice. The fact that you did this means you are a wonderful mother who loves her children."

"Why don't I feel that way then?" she sniffled, turning away from me in embarrassment. "I feel like I failed and that I am another mother who had her kids before her time who is taking the easy way out."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Lillian." I whispered, leaning in closer. I massaged the edge of her check, thumbing the curve of her luscious lips as she stared into my eyes. She sniffled again, me taking initiative by kissing away a small trail of tears. She gasped, surprise by my boldness- as was I, before lunging forward to press her lips against mine.

"Dil…" she breathed, pulling away slowly. "Do you think I am a slut?"

My eyes widened at her question, it catching me completely off guard. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I'm giving up my children I consensually conceived because I am selfish enough to want to preserve my last few years of freedom. Then to make things worse, I am messing around with my best friend's brother after I just broke up with my own brother's roommate."

I drew in a sharp breath, wishing she did not remind me of her brief fling with Phillips roommate, Chad. They had made a sex tape that went viral around campus and made both of them a pretty penny when they sold it to some amateur porn company. I lost a lot of friends when I defended her to them when they tried to call her any and all the disrespectful names in the book. "Lillian…"

She kissed me again, this time unbuckling her seatbelt to straddle over the gearshift and find home in my lap. I tried to position myself to wear she could not sense my obvious arousal but it was too late; that familiar twinkle in her eye glimmering as she devoured my lips and began working her manicured hands against my belt buckle. "I'm going to make you feel good, Pickles."

"Lillian…" I breathed, trying to come down from my euphoric high. She slinked her hand inside my jeans and found that familiar slit of my boxers. "Stop…"

"Doesn't seem you want me to." She whispered, nipping at my earlobe. She grazed my neck with her tongue, kissing me down to my collar bone. "Just relax."

"No." I pushed her away with all the strength I could muster, forcing her hands to her side as I did my best to see through the fog overcastted in my mind. Damn her… "What are you doing, Lillian?"

"I thought this is…"

"No, Lil, what I want you are emotionally unable to give me right now and I am willing to wait so long as you don't do this!"

She grew quiet. "You're turning me down?"

"This isn't all I want from you, Lillian. Right now you are emotionally insecure and a bottle of emotions from losing your kids to a couple you don't even know in another state. You're kids' father dislikes you with an immense passion, you are on suicide watch from having a sex tape become this media sensation with an asshole that recorded you without you knowing, and you have a duffle bag in the back seat of your car because you think running away is going to solve it all."

I breathed, watching her mouth remain ajar slightly; those memorable tears coming back in full force to slam against my denim covered thighs. She tried to run away, reaching out for the door handle in such a hurry that she almost broke it. I stopped her, clamping onto her slender wrists before bringing her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She was hesitant to return it but I pulled away, gazed at her lovingly before whispering something in Latin only she would understand. I kissed her again, this time palming the back of her head. She recited a small moan, gripping onto my sweatshirt collar with dear life.

"Dil…I…I…I…"

"It's okay, Lillian."

"I already paid for the ticket…" she whispered. "I don't know what I am going to do there but…I…"

"Stay in my arms, Lillian." I brought her in deep into my embrace, placing her head against my heartbeat as the rain picked up speed. I watched the windshield wipers sway back and forth for a short while before I closed my eyes, strumming her brunette locks with the one section of yellow hair in the front delicately as my shirt grew damp.

_Running away for a purpose…do you even know what your self-worth is?_


End file.
